


Twilight - Ace's Side-

by madansemacabre



Series: Full Moon Series (Werewolf Canon-Divergent AU) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is trying to fuck someone else to get over Smoker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Do I need to tag that a lot of what mentioned is from the Ace novels?, M/M, Mention of Knotting, mention of werewolf sex, novel only characters mentioned, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: -Takes place between the events of Full Moon and First Quarter-Every time Ace thinks of Smoker, he's instantly hard and the scar on his neck from where Smoker bit him throbs. He's going nuts because nothing satisfies him and he needs some sort of release. But he also needs to sleep with someone that he won't kill when he bursts into flames when he comes either - and only one crewmate fits that billHopefully this will help Ace move on - or will it?Ace learns there's consequences to sleeping with a werewolf on a full moonThis fic makes more sense if you read the other ones!
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Series: Full Moon Series (Werewolf Canon-Divergent AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1052678
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Twilight - Ace's Side-

**Author's Note:**

> More of the werewolf AU! This time from Ace's side of things!
> 
> Slight spoiler - Ace and Marco attempt to fuck, I didn't tag it as such in the main pairing tag because it felt mean, you'll see why

It was an odd feeling being accepted

Ace had just told Pops the truth about himself and it was just so casually accepted that Ace is still honestly reeling from it

He had never been so casually accepted like that, _not since Sabo_ \- and Pops had even said that Ace was nothing like Roger and that part, he absolutely loved

_Pops simply didn’t care_

Ace grinned brightly to himself, feeling the weight of the world was off his shoulders for just a moment- _He felt like a normal guy for the first time in his life_

Suddenly a newspaper dropped in his hands, surprising Ace

Ace looked up and saw the newscoo fly away. Guess it was delivery time!

Unrolling the newspaper, Ace casually skimmed through it. Honestly, his reading abilities had been borderline garbage when he left Goa. But with a teacher like Mihar on his crew, he had taught Ace how to read properly which honestly, made him feel considerably... _less dumb_

It was common for street urchins to not know how to read, but Ace had always had a ravenous appetite to learn new things and he knew that reading would definitely help with this! 

Ace grunted when he spotted Garp’s name, it looks like another round of reorganisation was happening in the Marines so they were listing all the major ranking officers. Sometimes he did wonder what his Gramps thought of him now - officially a Whitebeard and soon to be the Commander of the 2nd Division 

_Not bad for a scrawny kid from Mount Corvo_

Ace froze when he read a certain name under the Captains

_Smoker_

In a moment, Ace’s entire body flushed. He could feel the scar that was left behind when Smoker had bitten him that first time throb and Ace was suddenly rock hard in his shorts

_Not again!_

Ever since that night, every single time Ace thought of Smoker, the scar would throb and he was instantly turned on and _it was driving him fucking nuts!_

Because no matter what he did, _nothing satisfied him!_

Ace has tried countless toys, his fingers, objects not meant for that ( _he was desperate shut up_ ) and _nothing even comes close to how good he felt with Smoker!!_

_Nothing felt so good and so intimate as being knotted by the other did_

Ace had entertained the idea of simply sleeping with another man - _but his shitty habit of bursting into flames when he came it nearly impossible to safely do so_

He did not want to be someone who was known for killing the people he slept with!!

_Wait_

There _was_ someone on this ship that he probably wouldn’t kill!

Well, minus Pops, _but he wasn’t going there_

Ace might be a size queen apparently, _but he wasn’t going to risk being literally split in half by dick_

Shivering slightly at the mental picture, Ace started to make his way towards the cabin in particular. 

Commanders were entitled to their own room as a perk. Ace was thankful for it because it meant that when he masturbated, _at least it wasn’t obvious to his crewmates_

Walking up to the door of Marco’s room, Ace hesitated slightly

Deuce had told him that Marco had propositioned him and implied that he was interested in sleeping with Ace quite a few times - _but admittingly Ace knew he was rather thick about that kind of thing_

The idea of someone wanting to have sex with him just honestly never crossed his mind, so he never picked up on the hints

Shit, his crewmate when he was the Captain of the Spade pirates got all pissy with him on Fishmen island because _‘none of the girls paid attention to them when he was around’_

Jokes on them, _Ace couldn’t be any less interested in women_

Inhaling sharply, Ace rapped his knuckles on the door, trying to rehearse _what the fuck he was even going to say to Marco_

Hey wanna fuck?

Hey I have a problem here, help me with it?

Hey we can fuck and I won’t kill you! So let’s do it!

_Uurggh, all of these sounded so dumb_

“...Is there a reason you’re standing in front of my room, ripping your hair out with a clear hard-on?”

“Uh”

Marco was leaning against the door, arms crossed, wearing only his underwear, the other had been clearly sleeping, a lazy smirk on his face

“Uh...You see...well, I was thinking... _y’know_ ”

_OH SMOOTH, PORTGAS_

Marco snorted, covering his mouth 

“Yo,is this your shitty way of propositioning me, Ace?”

“Don’t laugh at me!” snapped Ace, his face getting impossibly redder “I’m not good at this stuff!” 

“Clearly, shit, I knew you haven’t gotten any action since you joined us and I wondered why, _now I know_ ” teased Marco, but then he moved aside, giving Ace space to come into his room “C’mon, get in, you got your point across at least”

Ace nodded and quickly walked in before he lost his nerve. He felt dumb feeling so nervous. 

_This was just a casual fuck, what was the big deal!?_

His stomach was a hot mess - he liked Marco, he was attracted to him, _like he wasn’t in love with him_ , so why was this making his stomach such a mess?!

_Ace had gotten throughly fucked by a random werewolf for fuck’s sake!_

“Is this your first time?” asked Marco gently, running a hand through Ace’s hair before leaning in to nibble on Ace’s ear

“N-No” groaned Ace, rolling his eyes back - _he hadn’t been touched like this in forever_

His stomach was feeling worst and worst, confusing Ace

_What was going on?!_

_This wasn’t nerves?!_

Ace turned his head slightly to kiss Marco, which the other eagerly returned as Ace started to unbuckle his belts

They started getting more into it. Ace had kicked off his shorts, his boots, his underwear, his hat, all strewn on the floor of Marco’s room. They had both crawled into Marco’s bed, Ace on his back as they kept making out

Ace was trying so so hard to enjoy this but _his stomach was revolting against him so hard_

Every jolt of pleasure that ran through Ace’s body was quickly followed by a wave of nausea, confusing Ace

_He was into Marco!? What the fuck was going on?!_

And as Marco’s hand went lower and lower his abdomen, the waves of nausea were getting stronger and stronger until Ace suddenly sat up, pushing Marco off of him as he heaved and promptly threw up right there on the floor

“Yo, I don’t appreciate you using me to experiment” noted Marco, chuckling as he held back Ace’s hair as he threw up again, this time, he grabbed Marco’s trashcan first

_“I’m not!”_ contested Ace, throwing up again “I’ve only been with a guy! And he fucked me twice!” 

“Well, then I’m just insulted, yo” 

“ _It’s not like that!_ I don’t get it man! I didn’t even booze up tonight or nothing!” admitted Ace “I really want to do this!” 

He couldn’t even remember the last time he threw up!

Ace grabbed Marco’s face “I really want to do -”

Suddenly a searing pain rushed through him as Ace clutched the scar on his shoulder. _It was throbbing hard suddenly?!_

“Are you cursed or something?” asked Marco, all humor gone from his voice, just worry remained 

“I don’t know man! Everything felt great but like, every time a good feeling came, I felt really sick after and just now, this scar just started to hurt real bad! But it’s like, nearly three years old!” explained Ace

_What the fuck was going on?!_

“...That man that fucked you...You wouldn’t know if he happened to be a werewolf-yoi?” asked Marco cautiously

Ace’s head snapped up so fast, shocked

_“How did you know that?!”_

Marco laughed 

“ _You are cursed, yo!_ Years ago, Pops years ago slept with one too. And he once told me, when he really sloshed, that he couldn’t sleep with anyone else without getting really sick after her!”

Ace’s mind was scrambling

“. _..Still now?_ ”

“Oh, no-yoi! Around 15 years later it finally faded it seems. We just figured it was because she had moved on or something” explained Marco, rubbing his chin as he thought back

“...What does her moving on have to do with anything?” asked Ace, frowning

_It was like Marco was speaking gibberish!_

“Uh...did he bite you-yoi?”

“Oh! Yeah!” Ace shifted his beaded necklace aside, showing the scar was usually hidden by the beads 

“Holy fuck-yoi! _That werewolf claimed you!_ ”

“What the fuck does that mean?!” snapped Ace, getting really annoyed

“Okay-yoi” Marco started, shifting to face Ace directly, offering him the glass of water from his nightstand “So she explained to me-”

“She?” replied Ace, gladly taking the offered glass - his mouth tasted like shit right now

“Yeah! The werewolf-yoi! She was with us for a while!” explained Marco “She explained that that’s why you should never sleep with a werewolf on a full moon! The urge to ‘claim’ a mate is really strong and usually it’s more than they can resist! So the way she explained it is that a werewolf is like a human with strong animal instincts. But closer towards the full moon, the more that instinct is.So they’re less human and more animal. So if the werewolf in question comes across someone their instinct deems ‘the perfect mate for them’, they can’t resist claiming them. Making them theirs. That’s what that wolf did to you! _He put a dibs on you-yoi!_ ”

Ace merely stared at Marco, not sure how to handle the information

On one hand, he felt kinda _...violated._ Like someone had treated him like a thing that can just be claimed...but knowing what he did of Smoker.. _.it didn’t seem like him either_

Also he seemed genuinely sorry that he had bitten him - but if he knew about this, _why didn’t he tell him?!_

“...Do you think he did it on purpose?” asked Ace, needing confirmation

“Naw, I doubt it-yoi” dismissed Marco “Otherwise he wouldn’t have let you leave him, right? He would have made a fuss for you to stay”

_True!_

“Yeah! That makes sense...Do you know how to get rid of it? If he didn’t mean it, then I shouldn’t keep it right? Can they mark more than one person?” asked Ace, frowning

“Hmm, I don’t know. Let’s go ask Pops!” Marco frowned, pointing to the floor _“After you pick up the puke”_

Ace groaned, he already told Pops one shameful thing tonight - _he wasn’t excited to tell him another one_

“GURARARARARARA!!”

_Well, this was humiliating_

“Congratulations boy on screwing yourself!” announced Whitebeard, raising his mug in a toast

Ace groaned, hiding his face in his hands 

If he could be struck down right now, _it would be great_

“So there’s nothing he can do-yoi?” asked Marco, raising a brow

_How could Marco be so casual about it after he had just told Pops that they tried to fuck and Ace just puked?!_

“Well, it’s more like it’s a two-way street” started Whitebeard, rubbing his chin

“Two-way street?” asked Ace, pulling his hands off of his eyes

“To make the claim mark disappear, you must stop longing for them. But they also must stop longing for you”

“Dude, you’re still carrying the torch for him? Didn’t you say this happened nearly three years ago-yoi?” asked Marco, incredulously

Ace couldn’t stop the dopey smile that formed on his face

“He...He still longs for me?” asked Ace, dreamily

“Yoi! Wait! Pops! You said it took you years to - _wait, did you long for her too?!_ ” asked Marco, stunned

“What can I say? It’s hard to forget a woman who can kick your ass. And to correct you, I never got over her, but the scar she gave me faded away. So either she finally got over me after 15 years or so, or-”

“ _...She died_...Pops, I’m so sorry” said Ace, connecting the dots

“People die in the open seas, Ace. It’s our duty to remember them” solemnly stated Whitebeard with a bittersweet smile

“How come she didn’t stay with you, Pops?” asked Ace - if they had spent so long longing for each other, _why stay away?!_

“She said that a wolf needs to be on land to build a den” repeated Whitebeard “I didn’t want to go against her wishes, but I was meant for the seas, so I couldn’t stay with her” 

After that, they had quietly left Whitebeard’s cabin, the other’s eyes seemed years away, thinking back to his lost love so it didn’t feel right to stick around

“Are you gonna go find him-yoi?” asked Marco

“No. I’m loyal to Pops and he’s just gonna get over me anyways” admitted Ace, a little sad at the idea that Smoker would forget him one day

“I don’t know, Ace, you’re pretty unforgettable” pointed out Marco, a smug smile on his lips as he elbowed Ace softly in his side, clearly trying to lighten the mood

“Oooh does Ace have a crush on someone” asked Thatch, walking up to them, carrying a crate of supplies with Izo by his sad

_“Worst! He’s carrying the torch for his first time_ ” replied Marco, snickering

“Holy- Ace! _That’s so sad”_ admitted Izo, grimacing at Ace

“S-SHUT UP!” yelled Ace, giving Marco a slight shove as the other laughed “You didn’t have to fucking tell them either!” 

“Aww c’mon! It’s cuuuute” teased Marco, still snickering 

“Besides! It doesn’t matter because it’s not like I’ll ever see him again or anything!” snapped Ace, pouting

Clearly it was getting to him more than he cared to admit

“Famous last words, Ace” cautioned Marco “Stranger things have happened” 

Ace sighed, rolling his eyes

_He wasn’t that lucky!_

“Also, I’m sleeping in _your_ cabin tonight since you puked in mine, in your bed. _Enjoy the floor_ ”

_Point exactly._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lolololol Ace is screwed
> 
> I actually got the puking ideas from an original A/B/O manga! That basically if a claimed mate tried to sleep with anyone else (willing or otherwise) they get violently ill and threw up and I LOVED the idea! 
> 
> Actually this whole AU has already been written out by hand, so I really just need to type it up! So expect more updates for it soon! (Smoker is in the next part, I promise!)


End file.
